Kin
by gold and blizzard
Summary: Okay, this is kind of an extension of a dream I had so don’t try to make sense of it. It’s like the eighth chapter in a nonexistent story. Sana has been kidnapped, and Akito has to do the unthinkable to get her back.ONESHOT!Lime


Title: Kin

By: Wing-Sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha

Wing: just wanna say before I write this that it was all Akito's idea and I had nothing to do with it!

Akito: What the! My idea! Why would I come up with something so sick and perverted?

Wing: how should I know? You're the sick minded little boy who came up with it.

Akito: STOP TRYING TO PIN YOUR MADNESS ON THE INOCENT!

Wing: take your own advice!

Both: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

* * *

"C'mon Akito-kun," Kin said in her sickly-sweet voice, "it's not like I'm gonna bite you. Come sit on the bed with me,"

Akito pushed himself closer to the wall, "I just want to know if you've seen Sana."

"Sana?" she cocked her head to one side, "why do you think I'd know?" It's not nice to automatically assume that I've done something to her."

Akito smirked, "I never said that. I only asked if you _knew_,"

Kin bristled, "why do you even care about that snobbish little actress bitch!"

"Because, she's the exact opposite of you!" Akito spat, "don't you_ **ever **_call her a bitch again!" he turned to walk out.

"Akito!" she cried, "I'm sorry, it's just, I love you, I guess I'm jealous of what you two have. How can I make you love me back?"

He sighed "listen, here's some advice, stop trying to get me to like you, and go find someone who can put up with you." He opened the door and was about to step out when.

"Akito-kun! Wait!"

"What now?" he turned and looked at Kin, who had stood up and was staring intensely at him.

"What if I told you I knew where your bitch was? And what if I told you that she was safe and will remain that way only if you do as I say."

"Well then I'd say you had some issues and that you're wasting my time."

"I'm serious! Akito Hayama! If you don't come back here right now then you can kiss Sana goodbye for good!"

Akito turned and gave her one of his death glares, "where's your proof that you know where she is?"

Kin laughed, "Funny thing," she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some reddish-brown hair that was covered with blood. "Sana has such pretty hair doesn't she?"

Akito stared at Kin in horror, "You…" he took a step forward, raising his fist.

Kin held up her hand, "stop right there cutie! If you do anything to me, what do you think will happen to Sana?"

Akito stopped dead, letting his hands fall to his side.

"That's better," Kin laughed, running over and putting her arms around his neck. "Now, come sit down with me!" she shut the door, then dragged him over to the bed.

Akito felt his stomach lurch as she began to take off her shirt. He started to stand back up.

"Sit down!" Kin commanded, "I want to get started!"

_Get started! _Akito thought, _what the hell is she talking about! _He looked away as she took off her bra.

"Come on Akito-kun," Kin said grabbing his shirt and tugging on it, "don't tell me you can't get undressed by yourself?"

Akito shuddered and had to resist the impulse to send her flying. Slowly he removed his shirt, hearing Kin giggle with pleasure.

Soon they were both naked, and under the covers. Akito had his eyes shut tight as Kin kissed him all over. She licked his neck and he shivered in disgust. "Akito-kun," she whined between her kisses, "you're not doing anything."

She didn't wait for him to say anything, she pressed her lips against his, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He REALLY wished he could rip her pretty little head off. After a moment or two she pulled away from him and allowed him to breath. He felt as though he were going to throw up.

Kin laughed yet again, "better than Sana's, right?"

Akito sat up, ready to leave.

"Hey! We aren't done yet!" Kin yelled.

The night wore on and they did the things all you older people do. But I can't describe their sex because I wouldn't know what happens so yeah… um… (Cough). So let's just say: they had sex, Kin loved it, Akito didn't, we're moving on.

Akito was getting dressed and Kin was staring down at him from the bed, "well, you got what you wanted, where's Sana?"

"Eh? Oh her, she's probably dead by now," Kin said, plainly not caring.

Akito dropped his shirt and glared up at Kin, "What the hell do you mean by that?" his voice was dangerously low.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm having some friends of mine get rid of her," she sounded so casual, "there probably dumping her body now."

Akito was instantly on top of her, grabbing her throat, "Where. Is. Sana!"

"Akito-kun," Kin whined, "What're you-"

"Shut up!" he shouted, "If you value your miserable life, you'll tell me where she is."

"Can't breathe…"

Akito loosened his grip on her, slightly. "I'll ask you one more time. Where is Sana?"

"She's at Yuki's house." Kin gasped.

"I don't know where that is." Akito growled. Standing up, he said, "get dressed, girl, you're taking me to Sana." He quickly slipped his shirt on and walked over to the door.

Kin didn't try anything, she got dressed and led the way to Yuki's without saying a word.

When they got there the door was locked, Akito turned to Kin glaring. She knocked on the door.

"Nobody's home!" a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yuki-chan! It's Kin!" Kin's voice was cracked.

"Kin?" there was a click and the door opened, revealing a young girl with black hair, "Kin! I'm…not exactly done here… uh, how'd it go with Hayama?" She looked up and saw Akito glaring at her, "ACK!" she nearly shut the door again.

"Yuki wait!" Kin cried, "Let us in!"

The door opened all the way and Akito saw Sana, she was badly bruised and bloodied up, and in some parts of her head, the hair had been torn away. But what was most shocking was that she was smiling and that a bunch of kids were sitting around her, asking her questions.

"Yuki," Kin started, "weren't you supposed to… you know, kill her?"

"Yeah," Yuki looked down at her feet, "but I've never killed anyone before, and Sana was so nice… so I decided she could just stay here forever and no one would know the difference. Besides, my brothers and sisters liked her and well…"

"Oh, Akito!" Sana looked up and saw him and Kin standing in the doorway, "What're you doing here and- HEY! You're that girl who beat me up! GRR!"

Akito was shaking, with both annoyance and relief. "You're safe." Was all he managed to say.

"Um, yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Sana, I was kind of supposed to kill you." Yuki admitted.

"Oh… well, this is awkward."

* * *

A/n: I'm ending here, so… yeah. Please don't be to mad at me!

Akito: My dignity…

Wing: What dignity?

Akito: I will kill you now.


End file.
